1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition to be used when treating fingernails and toenails, more specifically, to a composition used to decrease the drying time during manicures or pedicures and used to give the nail improved gloss.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, when one performs a manicure or pedicure, after sufficiently cleaning and drying the nails, a layer of base coat nail polish is applied to the surface of the nail. The base coat polish is typically colorless. Thereafter, coats of colored nail polish are sequentially applied to the nails. Typically, up to three coats of colored polish are applied, and more typically, two coats are applied. Thereafter, a layer of top coat colorless nail polish is applied onto the colored nail polish. This sequence of base coat, colored polish, and top coat polish remains substantially the same, whether the nails are natural or acrylic.
The above mentioned manicure or pedicure process suffers from a number of defects. First, three different compositions need to be used, a base coat polish, a colored polish, and a top coat polish.
Additionally, although the base coat/colored polish/top coat polish procedure is typically used, a long period of time is required for the colored polish to completely dry; typically from at least 15 to 30 minutes, and possibly longer.
Therefore, when an individual is in a hurry, such as a professional business woman, it is impossible to have an adequate amount of time for a manicure or pedicure. This can be particularly detrimental when the business woman is meeting a client or making a presentation and wants her nails to have a manicured look.
In addition, after nails have been manicured, they begin to lose the freshly polished look after a short period of time; typically from a few days to two weeks. Therefore, if one wishes to keep their nails in a "freshly manicured" condition, they can only do so by having frequent manicures.
Therefore, there exists a need for a composition which is to be used in connection with colored nail polish to reduce the drying time of the colored polish. Further, there exists a need for reducing the number of chemicals used by cosmetologists when performing manicures. Further, there exists a need for a composition which can give nails a freshly polished appearance for extended periods of time.